wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Sequoia
Queen Sequoia is the queen of the LeafWings, and ruled about fifty years prior to, during, and after the Tree Wars. She is depicted as dark green in a mural within the Mosaic Garden in Cicada Hive. As of now, she is presumably infected by The Othermind. Appearance She was shown to be dark green on a mural in the Mosaic Garden. She has dark forest green wings and a dark shade of light green on her underscales, with a small scratch on the "leaf" at the tip of her tail. In The Lost Continent, she was described as enormous and having a long neck and an aristocratic way of moving. She has a missing ear, a heavily scarred tail that drags along the ground, and one half-broken horn . She has also been described to have long claws. Personality Queen Sequoia once had an angry personality, according to Hazel. However, she believed that this was the cause of many of her subjects to die. So she became a more calm and tranquil dragon, which was probably the reason she joined the SapWings. She uses a counting strategy to control her temper, and during her meetings with Belladonna she uses it. Otherwise, "she might end up strangling her". She wasn't willing to continue the Tree Wars, but when the HiveWings were preparing to attack the LeafWings, she was willing to help Belladonna fight against Queen Wasp. Biography The Lost Continent While visiting the Mosaic Garden with Luna, Blue and his half-sister came across the Salvation Wall, which is a giant mural depicting the end of the Tree Wars. Blue noticed a dark green LeafWing who was supposed to resemble Queen Sequoia, and he wondered why she refused to accept Queen Wasp's rule as Ex-Queen Monarch did. Blue attempted to imagine himself as Sequoia, leading her tribe into a single-outcome war. The Poison Jungle Queen Sequoia is revealed to be alive. She rules the SapWings and when Sundew and Willow are first reunited in the book, she finds them and takes them both back to the SapWings village. There, she learns about the PoisonWings and their plan to burn down the hives. While they are in the poison jungle, Queen Sequoia tells the PoisonWings and the SapWings about the 'Legend of the Hive', where groups of mind-controlled insects and animals attack the first dragons on Pantala. She explains that the plant Queen Wasp used to mind-control the HiveWings is the Breath of Evil. She sends Sundew, Willow, Mandrake, Cricket, Bumblebee and Nettle on a mission to find Hawthorn, who supposedly was sent to research the Breath of Evil, because he might have found a cure. When Sundew, Willow, Mandrake, Cricket, Bumblebee and Nettle reach Hawthorn, they discover that Queen Sequoia did not object Hawthorn's plan of mind-controlling Queen Wasp. After they returned from the quest, Sequoia aided in the preparations to defend the Poison Jungle from invading HiveWing forces. At the end of The Poison Jungle, when Sundew and the rest of the dragons of Pantala who weren't mind-controlled by the Othermind left for Pyrrhia with the aid of a map hidden in the Book of Clearsight, Queen Sequoia is presumably mind-controlled by the Othermind and does not come with Sundew and the others. Quotes *''"Hello, Belladonna's daughter, ... Willow is correct that I need to know everything. I think it is high time you joined the real LeafWings."'' -To Sundew. *''"You have exactly your grandmother's stubborn expression. I saw it many times during the Tree Wars."'' -To Sundew. *''"She was my best general. ... And my most loyal, until I finally gave her an order she couldn't follow: give up and run away. That's when she left me and started your group instead. ... Come. We will be safer in the village."'' -To Sundew about her grandmother. *''"Hazel, ... What have I told you about bookmaking at night?"'' -To Hazel. *''"You will ruin your eyes. ... And then we'll either have to steal glasses from the HiveWings or have a blind queen, and I don't like either of those plans."'' -To Hazel *''"Hazel, ... This is Sundew. Belladonna's daughter."'' -To Hazel. *''"Yes, of course, ... Especially if it gets you off my throne, go on. Chairs are for old dragon bones, not bendy little saplings like you."'' -To Hazel when she asks to talk to Sundew and Willow. *''"Yes, she does, ... It's good practice, and none of us know Belladonna's daughter as well as you apparently do, Willow."'' *''"I believe that is Belladonna's rule, ... Isn't it? No fraternizing between PoisonWings and LeafWings?"'' -To Sundew. *''"It's a little bit of her business, ... As both your mother and your commander. But I'm not actually remotely interested in you and Willow or how you met or why she's been sneaking out and staring wistfully at an empty pond for the last several nights. ... I heard you say something about a book, a flamesilk, and a burned Hive. The full story. Now."'' -To Sundew. *''"I can't believe Belladonna did it, ... After all our conversations! After everything I've said to her! Her mother was so loyal, but that viper--"'' -To Sundew. *''"DO NOT TALK TO ME I AM CALMING DOWN."'' -To Hazel. *''"NO I AM NOT, ... SHUSH."'' -To Hazel. *''"I can STILL HEAR YOU. ... I am TRYING to COUNT until I FEEL CALMER and less like MURDERING EVERYONE." ''-To Hazel. *''"Not with a trio of aggravating twigs chattering like magpies in the background, ... I am calm. Everything is fine."'' *''"I think Belladonna made a mistake leaving you out of our meetings for all this time, ... You're considerably more persuasive than she is. ... But no, ... My LeafWings are not getting involved in another war."'' -To Sundew. *''"I suspect she'll be even angrier about her greenhouse than the Hive, ... Especially if that was her only supply of this mystery plant, and she needs it to control her tribe. Let me see that vine."'' -To Sundew about Queen Wasp. *''"I'm... not sure, ... I need to consult my books. Go away and come back after dawn. All three of you."'' -To Sundew when she shows her Breath of Evil. *''"Yes, yes."'' *''"Ah, ... She didn't think of it. I summoned her."'' *''"I don't exactly have a choice, ... I need to know what else she's done and what she's going to do next. I told her to bring your captives, or else I wouldn't release my hostage, ... That's you."'' -To Sundew about Belladonna. *''"It doesn't matter, ... Belladonna, I should arrest you for treason. You did everything I told you not to do. You were seen by HiveWings. You stole their sacred property. And you set one of their Hives on fire!"'' *''"Did you bring her captives? ... The flamesilk and the others?" '' *''"Even in exchange for your daughter?"'' *''"Stop it, you two, ... Belladonna, bring the other captives inside. Hazel, please go retrieve our strange guests."'' *''"I don't care what you don't want to do! I am not going to let your dragons die, ... You may have been apart from us for fifty years, but you're still my tribe. If we don't work together now, we don't stand a chance. ... One... two... three..."'' *''"Yes, ... I have to."'' *''"Listen. There's a lot to cover, ... and we don't have much time, so we must save the introductions, reunions, and questions until after our urgent business. As I understand it, two days ago, Belladonna and the PoisonWings committed an act of war by burning one of the HiveWings' cities. during the course of that mission, LeafWings were seen, so there will be no doubt in Queen Wasp's mind that our tribe is still alive, and that we are the ones who started the fire."'' *''"Sorry, Hazel, ... She hates all LeafWings equally, and she'll be even more furious when she discovers I'm not dead. There's no chance she'd let half of us just carry on living quietly in the jungle. ... There's also no chance I'd let her kill the other half of our tribe, even if she did promise the rest of us safety. Those are our dragons, too."'' *''"I know Wasp. She strikes back the moment she's struck. I estimate we have a day, maybe two, while they put out the fire, tend to their wounded, and relocate their eggs and dragonets. Then perhaps a day to gather her horde and travel here-- more likely less. If they're not on the border of the Poison Jungle by tonight, they will be by tomorrow morning."'' *''"I told you about the mind control, ... but you never quite believed me. ... This is the other reason she won't waste any time. She needs this plant to keep her hold on her tribe, but Sundew and her friends burned up her supply."'' *''"Maybe, ... But she also knows where to find as much as she needs. ... Right here. In the Poison Jungle, where it came from."'' *''"That's because it's quarantined. ... It only grows in one particular corner of the jungle, guarded by a dragon named Hawthorn who is forbidden to let it escape."'' *''"It's not a secret we want anyone to know, ... It's the most dangerous plant in the whole Poison Jungle. ... Have any of you, ... heard of the Legend of the Hive?"'' *''"This is important, ... Do any of you know it? ... It was a story from long before Clearsight's time, ... The legend begins with the earliest days of dragons arriving on this continent, ... Back when the LeafWing tribe and BeetleWing tribe were new, and they came to these shores to escape trouble in the Distant Kingdoms."'' *''"That's what the SilkWings and the HiveWings used to be, before Clearsight came along and split her ancestors split them into two tribes. The BeetleWings were more like SilkWings, according to stories, except that some of them had deadly weapons like the ones you find among the HiveWings... shooting deadly venom from their fangs, in particular, according to the old stories."'' Trivia *The giant sequoia tree is the most massive individual tree in the world, as well as the oldest living organism on Earth. *When she is angry, she uses a "counting" strategy to help herself calm down. **She is currently the only known dragon who uses a "counting" strategy. Gallery LeafTransparent.png|A typical LeafWing, by Joy Ang SequoiaTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing LeafWing Sigil.png|LeafWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Queen Seqouia.png|Queen Sequoia reference by DraconicArtist ProudQS.jpeg|Queen Sequoia by XSabxManiacX 256E145C-663C-49CE-AD78-1DE6614E5993.png|Modified Queen Sequoia reference by TwilightWoF Sequoia tree.jpg|A real life Giant Sequoia tree, which Queen Sequoia was named after References ru:Секвойя Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Mentioned in LC Category:Historical Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:PJ Characters Category:SapWings Category:Supporting Characters